The Soul reaper girl and the Alien boy
by xXxBloodyPrincess01xXx
Summary: Orihime is a regular girl, if you count being a soul reaper regular. She meets Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Rukia gets captured, and so does Orihime. Could they save them, along with Ichigo and the soul reapers? Couples: Orihime/Ben Ichigo/Rukia Gwen/Kevin


Sora: "Hello one and all! Pikachu407 in the building, but call me Sora"

Misaki: "I'm her older sister, Saiyuki729, but you can call me Misaki"

Kisa: "Hello! I'm the youngest here, Sakura307, but call me Kisa."

Sora: "Just fare warning, this is OOC, and also semi AU."

Kisa: "This story was an inspiration by the following Author."

Sora: "xXxInvisible-FreakxXx"

Misaki: "Thank you!"

Sora: "I don't own Bleach or Ben 10: Alien force. I do, however, own this story."

Three of them: "On with the story!"

------

_Sometimes I wish I could be like the rain…If I were, then would I have a way to connect two hearts together? The way the rain connects the earth and the sky even, though the two never touch._- Orihime Inoue

------

Ch 1: Strangers in Karakura town

(A/N: This AU. Ichigo is a captain, Rukia is his lieutenant, Orihime is a soul reaper in Ichigo's squad and in special training with Rukia. Orihime still has her powers, and has already found her brother.)

It all started with an orange haired girl.

Orihime Inoue was a substitute soul reaper. Everyone in the soul society knew that. Also, they knew that she was special because of her hair pins. She never took them off, (A/N: I'm talking about that she never left home without them) and she finally was reunited with her older brother, Sora. She was inside the seretei, and at Ichigo's headquarters, along with the lovely Rukia.

"What is it Ichigo?" Orihime asked, as she and Rukia came running in.

"It's about our old town, Inoue-san." He responded as he got up from his desk.

"Karakura town?" Rukia asked, Ichigo nodded.

"Apparently, there has been some strange phenomena going on there" He explained. "Hollows have been popping in and out all of a sudden. They don't seem to be looking for lost souls, but they keep on looking for something, and this worries me."

"You want us to investigate?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, take Orihime with you. She might be helpful along your journey, and also, with any luck, she'll learn a lot from you." He said.

Both girls nodded. Orihime couldn't believe what was happening, she was going to her old hometown. It has been almost like 5 years since she left town, Her friend Tatsuki had to move away, so there was no problems at all, she lives at the same apartment, (A/N: She's dead, ya know) and she is still the same 15 year old back then. ( A/N: She is wearing the same clothes she did as she and everyone else went to save Rukia, but this time you can see part of her chest like Rangiku. Her hair is up the same way, but the hair is longer.)

You still think she's the same innocent little girl she was back 5 years ago, well, you're wrong. Ever since hanging out with Rukia, she has developed some actual attitude, as in she talks back only when necessary, she also got the tough voice talking.

Rukia really hasn't changed a lot either , as a matter of fact, she's still exactly the same.

Ichigo hasn't changed either, but given the fact that his hair grew, nothing particular changed.

Orihime and Rukia dismissed themselves, and went off to go back… to the real world.

"Are you ready, Orihime?" Rukia asked as they made their way to the human world.

"Anytime you are, Rukia-sensei!" Orihime responded and gave a thumbs up, and off they went.

Destination: Karakura town!

When they arrived, the town was as noisy as ever! A festival was going on, It was new year! Almost everyone was at the park, dressed in traditional clothing (A/N: Kimonos) and were having a great time looking at what was for sale, what type of food, and also, what type of games they hand in each stand. Rukia and Orihime landed somewhere that overlooked the town, especially the park.

"What a nice view, huh Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Right." Orihime smiled "Now let's get to, we have orders."

"Right." Rukia said and got out her soul pager. Just as she was about to open it, It rang. She opened it to find at least two hollows, roaming around.

"Great.." Rukia whispered "Just what we needed."

"Let's separate" Orihime said straight away.

"What?! No way!" Rukia shouted "I have to be there to instruct you! This is your first fight with a hollow as a shinigami."

"Rukia-sensei." Orihime siad, which made Rukia pause "I have been with you for a long time and I still remember how Ichigo got rid of them when he was still in training. And you instructed me. I think I'm capable of doing thing right."

Rukia looked at her silently, she was speechless. If anything happened to her, Ichigo and Sora wouldn't be too happy about it. Yet again, she could always heal herself, and can summon her shield without chanting out her spell.

"Fine, but be careful out there." Rukia said "If you die, I'll bring you to life and kill you myself."

Orihime jumped back a bit and then looked at Rukia. Rukia was smiling. Orihime smiled too and both of them shook hands before separating. Hell butterflies were following them, to keep in touch with each other at all times. (Unless the butterfly is destroyed)

Orihime went off, running to the coordinates that Rukia was giving to her.

'_Heh… things really haven't changed in Karakura town.'_ she though _'though I wish I could spend time here. I'll ask Rukia-sensei later.'_

When Orihime got there, nothing was seeable, just a plain old street.

"Hey, Rukia-Sensei, are you sure this is the coordinate?" She asked to the hell butterfly, but no respond came trough. "Hey! Rukia-sensei!"

Still no respond. Orihime grew worried. Rukia wasn't responding. She must not be answering at all or…

'_Oh no!'_ Orihime though _'Rukia-Sensei is in trouble!_'

She started to run off, but after a few miles, she herd a deep breath near her. She froze up, and turned around. Right there in front of her, was a huge hollow! She gasped. how could she not have noticed such a huge hollow behind? There was no time for questions as she ducked, the hollow tried to hit her, but failed.

She drew her sword, which was normal sized, nothing special about it.

"Spread out your wings! Awaken, Tsubasa!" She said, and her zanpakto was activated. Her sword then started to disincarnate to fog. The fog then gathered around her shoulder, and then formed the shape of an Eagle. It had white feathers and around the head had brown feathers. It's beak was yellow, and it's eyes were a strange type of purple, and it was a boy.

"You called Orihime?" The Eagle asked.

"Yes. Lend me your wings and strength! Tsubasa!" She said, Tsubasa flew off. He glowed a white color and then flew down towards Orihime. She glowed white, and then the glowing stopped. Nothing changed. The hollow was about to say something but then saw something that shocked him, white wings suddenly appeared behind her!

"She flew off and then was about to strike the hollow with her sword.

"You didn't even last." She said.

"Oh, yeah?" He smirked. Then some shards of glass started to rain all over Orihime. Her eyes widened, she was able to dodge some, but one of them went all the way through her right hand. She landed on her feet and fell on her knees. She put a hand over her wound. Blood spilling out on her uniform.

"What a shame… and you were such a beautiful one." The hollow taunted her. "Looks like I'll have the pleasure to devour two soul reapers!"

"W-What are you talking about?!" She screamed

"That other soul reaper, the black haired girl, she's fighting me right now." He said.

"T-That's impossible! You're right here!" She said "Unless.."

"My true power is duplication!" He snorted. "The reason you weren't able to sense me was because I learned to hide my spiritual pressure."

"If you hurt my Sensei, I'll kill you myself!" Orihime screamed.

"Ha! Some words." He shouted back "How are you able to kill me?! You can barely stand up right now!"

'_Darn! He's got me cornered. But I have to check on Rukia-sensei.'_ She though _'Looks like a chase here.'_

Orihime rose up, and said "Don't ever underestimate your enemy. It might be the end of you one day."

"Why you-" He tried to punch her, but she jumped out of the way in time. She started to fly off.

"Catch me if you can!" She said. He followed her, a few yards away from her.

They kept on running for almost 10 minutes, he wasn't able to get a clear shot of her.

Orihime was then unable to keep flying straight.

'_Darn. I'm losing power!'_ she thought _'It's getting harder to keep up…_'

"Losing power, are we?" He asked.

"Shut up!" She shouted back.

He smiled "Gotcha!"

"Wh-" Orihime was about to ask, but then saw what he was up to, and there was no time to act. Shards started to cover her, but she took a wrong turn and the shards ended up hurting her wings.

"Ah!" She shouted in pain, but inside her head, Tsubasa was the one in true pain.

'_Tsubasa!'_ she thought, and then she started to crash down, luckily she wasn't off the ground too much, or else it would have been fatal. She ended up smashing in the hood of a green car, the car stopped immediately when the driver herd a thud on his hood.

"Hey!" The driver shouted, by the sound of the voice, it was a male around his 16.

There seemed to be a person on the passenger seat, and one behind the passenger seat.

The windows were rolling down, but Orihime paid no attention to them.

*Inside the car, before the crash*

"Don't you think you're speeding a little?" The passenger asked, it was a girl that sounded 15.

"Heh, this isn't speeding. Besides, this is Tokyo, everyone's at the park for new years." The driver said "There's no need to worry, Gwen."

"Kevin, she might have a point, ya know." The passenger in the back said, he was a boy that sounded 15 "What are you trying to do? Kill us?"

"We've faced aliens. Actual aliens, do you think your life would be over by a simple car crash?" The driver known as Kevin said "Calm down, Ben"

"We're not immortal you know!" The passenger, Gwen, said. Kevin ignored her, and continued to drive off.

"If only something would happen to slow him down." The other passenger known as Ben whispered to his cousin, Gwen. She nodded in agreement. Kevin could hear them, but just ignored them. Just a few seconds after this comment, they heard a thud on the hood of the car. Kevin made a sharp turn, and the wheels made a noise and left some marks in the road.

"Hey!" He shouted as he got out. He saw a girl, A orange haired girl. But the weird thing was she was wearing some strange clothes, which were stained in blood. If that wasn't strange enough, he saw the most un-human like thing in the world. Wings! White wings on her back.

Gwen couldn't believe it either, she thought that this girl was an angel. Her wings were hurt, some glass shards were there, blood staining the feathers. Gwen got worried, and started to get off the car. Behind her, the car door opened and out stepped Ben.

He was speechless! He couldn't believe his eyes. This girl, who was about his age, was there, who fell from the sky, and was bleeding. He almost ran to help her, but then all three of them heard a strange howl. They heard the girl gasp, and tried her hardest to stand up. The three of them herd footsteps, which sounded to loud to be any human's footsteps.

They turned to see a non-alien like thing right there. It had a white mask on, it's eyes were red, there was a huge hole where his heart was suppose to be! They stood back, unknowing what this thing was capable of. The girl was able to stand up.

"Tell me." They herd the girl talk "Where's my sensei!"

"Sensei?" Kevin asked Gwen.

"It's Japanese for Teacher." Gwen answered.

"That girl?" The monster chuckled "She's playing something called 'Tag' with me. But you don't have to worry about her, you won't be living any longer."

The girl glared at him.

+Back to Orihime+

"Tell me." Orihime asked "Where's my sensei!"

There was a long silence, before the hollow answered her question.

"That girl?" The Hollow chuckled "She's playing something called 'Tag' with me. But you don't have to worry about her, you won't be living any longer."

Orihime just glared at him.

'_Rukia-Sensei.'_ she though _'I've failed you._'

'_Not entirely'_ a voice said

'_T-Tsubasa?'_ she responded. _'W-What are you talking about? You're hurt! With out you, I'm powerless.'_

'_That's not true…'_ He said _'You have Tsubaki, and all your other little friends'_

'_Will you be alright?'_ Orihime asked, worriedly.

'_Yes! Now hurry! He's going to attack again!'_ He shouted, and Orihime snapped back out of it.

He shot some shards, and then dust covers the whole area. As the dust disappears, the hollow thought that there is no way that he could have survived that. He was about to turn around, but then heard a voice.

"Where are you going?" Orihime said "The battle isn't over."

He turned to see that there she stood, unscratched (A/N: other than her other injuries)

He saw a shield in front of her. Never has he seen a Shinigami do that. He knew she wasn't ordinary/

"What exactly are you?" He asked, angrily.

" It wouldn't matter to you, you hollow! But… Squad one. High ranked." She answered "I'm Orihime Inoue… A Shinigami!"

=Kevin, Gwen, and Ben=

"What exactly are you?" The monster asked. The bleeding girl stared at him.

" It wouldn't matter to you, you hollow! But…Squad one. High ranked" She answered, the three of them were puzzled. So, that monster was called an Hollow.

"I'm Orihime Inoue!" Everyone know knew her name. Ben rang her voice through his head.

'_I'm Orihime Inoue!'_

"Orihime, huh?" He whispered to himself "A pretty name…"

"A Shinigami!" She finished her sentence after her long pause.

Everyone's mouth nearly dropped open.

"S-Shini what?" Kevin asked.

"Shinigami. It's another word for death god, or god of death." Gwen explained "Either way, it's still the same definition."

'_God of death?_' Ben thought.

+Back to Orihime+

Her hair was know going all the way down, she undid her hair herself.

"You're so exotic… and you smell mighty good." He smiled, and Orihime was disgusted.

"Shut up!" She yelled, after that she took off running. She thought she herd something, but didn't pay attention.

"There's no use running little girl!" He yelled back and followed her.

=Kevin, Gwen, and Ben=

They saw her untying her hair. Her long orange hair was now flowing in the wind.

Kevin thought that her hair was the longest hair he had ever seen. And she had no freckles even though she was a red haired, but yet again, neither did Gwen.

Gwen thought that she was such a pretty girl. Her hair was even longer than hers. She knew that there was more to this girl than met the eyes.

Ben watched her, he saw her as a beautiful angel. He didn't understand, he has a girl that he likes back in America, her name was Julie. But somehow, he felt more deeply to this stranger than a girl he knows and has a crush on.

"You're so exotic… and you smell mighty good." The hollow smiled, and by the look of Orihime, she was disgusted.

"Shut up!" She yelled, and she ran off, she was having some troubles, but other than that, she was okay. She ran off out of sight.

"Wait!" Ben yelled, but went on unheard of.

"There's no use running little girl!" He yelled back and followed her.

The three of them stood there for a long time, until Ben spoke up.

"What do we do?" He asked "We can't just let her fight that.. That thing!"

"Kevin?" Gwen asked Kevin, to make a confirmation to help the girl.

He stood there, unable to answer.

"Kevin!" both yelled, he then let out a grunt and said "Let's get going then!"

The two relatives smiled and run off. Kevin just grunted again and ran off to catch up with them.

+Orihime+

'_I wish I could just heal myself!'_ Orihime though _'I'm growing week by the minute! I have to check on Rukia-Sensei!'_

"You better stop running little girl!" The hollow shouted "Not unless you want THIS soul to suffer in your place."

"Help me!" A voice rang. Orihime turned to see that the hollow was holding a little boy that looked like he was nine years old. Her eyes went wide, and the hollow smiled evilly.

"Coward! Let go of him!" She yelled "This fight is between you and me, leave him out of it!"

"Now, now. It that anyways to talk to someone who holds a little boys life?" He asked. He gave a little squeeze, and the little boy let out a yell.

"No!" She yelled, and he stopped.

"See why you guys get shot down like little rabbits?" He said "You care to much for the well being of the souls other than yourself."

"Darn it…" She whispered.

"Aren't you going to attack?" He taunted. She held her tongue. She could attack, but is it worth risking the life of the poor soul?

'_Rukia… where are you?'_ she thought. She only called her sensei by only her name when she was talking business or she was in trouble.

"So what to do?" He asked "You could always save everyone in this town by destroying me, but is it worth one helpless soul?"

"…" Silence, Orihime stood there in silence

"Who were you when you were alive?" She asked, out of nowhere.

"Heh… A robber, a killer, and part of a gang." He answered. "Everyone always thought of me as nothing but trouble. My parents didn't even care about me. I was 15 when I joined a gang. When my parents learned, they were furious. But then, I did something, I killed both of them. At first it was a regret, but then, it was pleasurable. I died by the police shooting me. I didn't want to go back to jail, and I didn't cooperate. I was able to kill 2 officers before they had to use force on me."

Orihime growled.

"You Hollow scum!" She yelled, and he laughed.

=Kevin, Gwen, and Ben=

They turned over to a corner, and saw Orihime, standing, chatting with the hollow. The three of them then noticed why she hadn't attacked, He had a innocent little boy. They found something odd about him, they could see right through him! And there was a broken chain around the middle of his chest. Orihime just stood there, in complete silence, anger in her eyes.

"Who were you when you were alive?" She asked.

"Alive?" Gwen questioned "That thing used to be human?!"

"Shh.." Kevin whispered "Let's see what else she says."

Ben studied Kevin's face, he seemed to be interested in what Orihime was asking. Ben just let it slide, and got back to the girl.

"Heh.. A robber, a killer, and part of a gang." He answered. "Everyone always thought of me as nothing but trouble. My parents didn't even care about me. I was 15 when I joined a gang. When my parents learned, they were furious. But then, I did something, I killed both of them. At first it was a regret, but then, it was pleasurable. I died by the police shooting me. I didn't want to go back to jail, and I didn't cooperate. I was able to kill 2 officers before they had to use force on me."

They gasped between themselves, not able to hear their ears. Was this part of some bizarre dream? No, this was the real life, not a silly little dream. They saw Orihime's face darken and turned into a angry face.

"You Hollow scum!" she yelled at the hollow, they were creped out when they herd him laugh again. They grew worried, from how she was standing up, they could tell she was growing weak. She had her sword right in front of her, and that was keeping her up.

"We should go over there." Ben said "She needs our help."

"You're right." Kevin answered. "Let's -"

"Wait!" Gwen said, then pointed to a shadow "Looks like someone's coming"

They saw what she saw. A short raven haired girl, her eyes were purple, she had the same weird clothes as Orihime, but she didn't show her chest.

'_She has the same clothes'_ Gwen thought _'which can mean…'_

'_Only one thing'_ Kevin thought _'She must also be…'_

'_A Shinigami!'_ Ben thought.

+Orihime+

She couldn't do anything, she was trapped. The hollow was too busy laughing, that he didn't notice that they had a guest coming. When he felt a blow to his left hand, he looked to see another girl. He yelped in pain, and the mysterious girl started to back away, she was now standing next to Orihime.

"Rukia-Sensei!" Orihime exclaimed, happy to see her teacher, safe and sound. Rukia smiled at her.

"Looks like you could use some help, Orihime." She smiled.

"Thanks!" She laughed. Rukia turned to the hollow, and smiled.

"You're weaker then you actually look, you hollow!" She said.

"And what happens to be your name, Shinigami?" He asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki" She answered, and in the back, she was giving Orihime a message by doing hand signals. She read:

_I'll distract him, and you go in for the boy. Be careful, your injuries are bad, but not life threatening. I know you can do it._

Orihime understood, and ran off.

"Where do you think you're going?" The hollow said as he was going to attack, but Rukia held him back with her sword.

"This is between you and me." She smiled.

"I can't let her escape." He told her "She'll warn other soul reapers!"

"You have my word, she won't" Rukia said.

"And why should I take your word for it?" He asked, but before he got a answer, Orihime came from behind and cut the hollows right arm. A small smile on her face.

"But I never said anything about a sneak attack." Rukia smirked.

Orihime landed perfectly, and as the hand detached from the body, the little boy was released. Orihime ran and caught the little boy and then landed next to Rukia. Rukia gave Orihime a face saying 'Good job!'

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked the boy, who was carried bridal style by her. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

The boy's cheek turned pink, her gray eyes were beautiful. He didn't realize that he just watched her silently.

"Are you okay?" She repeated herself, kindly.

"Oh, Y-Yes. Thank you." He answered "Both of you"

"I'm glad." Orihime answered. Rukia then said "Me too. What's your name?"

His face turned completely red.

"You can call me by my nickname, Ryu." he answered.

Orihime put him down and said "Stay put, Ryu, this won't take long"

"Why you little-" He said, but those words were the last words that he said. Both Orihime and Rukia ran towards him, he was stunned, both girls were moving faster.

"Taste this you hollow scum!" Both yelled, and both got their swords out. He was unable to run, it was too late. The two swords stabbed him in the face.

'_Thank you for the confidence… Tsubasa.'_ Orihime though. Both of them then got their swords out of his face, and he started to yell in pain, at first it looks like he was going to disappear, but then he just stood there, in pain. Two huge doors appeared. The front of the door had skulls that had bandages on their head, and some red pieces of paper on the bandages. A hand on the handles of the door.

"That's…" Orihime began.

"Yes." Rukia said "It's the doors to the underworld."

"The doors to the underworld?!" The boy said, scared, and he ran behind Rukia.

"Don't worry. You won't be dragged in. Those doors are only meant for him." She reassured him. "We can only forgive sins that the person has made as a hollow, but we cannot forgive what he did when he was alive, and they are sent to the underworld."

He nodded. The doors opened, and a big hand with a sword popped out. Then the hand dug the sword right in the middle of the hollow, and that was official, he was dead.

The sword was pulled in into the door, and the doors closed behind the hollow. For a while, it was quiet, but then the door had a crack on it, and then it was breaking apart, until it was destroyed into little pieces.

"Would you like to do the Konso?" Rukia whispered to Orihime, who nodded.

"Thank you again." Ryu said, happily "Where do we go from this point?"

"Not we, just you." Rukia replied, and the boy was puzzled.

"We have to give you up." Rukia answered. The little boy stepped back.

"What?! But you said you weren't going to send me to the underworld!" He yelled.

"No, you aren't going down there. You are going to go to the soul society." Orihime said and stamped a sign in his forehead by the end of the holder of her sword.

"You'll never have to worry about anything ever again."

He was glowing, and then disappeared, a black butterfly flew off to the night. Orihime then fell to the ground. She fell to her knees, and then fell to the floor.

"Orihime!" Rukia yelled, and helped Orihime.

She saw blood stains near her shoulder, and then knew what happened, she was injured!

"Orihime! Can you hear me?!" She yelled and shook her "Orihime!"

There was a long pause, unknowing if her student was alright, Rukia started to panic.

"Please wake up!" She yelled "Orihime!"

Still nothing. Rukia was growing tense.

Orihime's eyes opened slowly, and it was a blur at first, but then she saw her teacher's face.

"R-Rukia…" She said, with pain in her voice "W-What happened?"

"You're losing blood!" She yelled. "Can you heal yourself?"

"I-I… don't have the… energy…" She slowly said.

"Here" Rukia simply said "I'll heal you."

She put her hand over her wound, and her hand started to glow green, Orihime was just laying there.

=Kevin, Gwen, and Ben=

"Rukia-sensei!" Orihime yelled.

"So, that's her teacher? She looks so young!" Gwen said.

"And a little bit more shorter than Orihime." Kevin said.

"You shouldn't say that!" Ben said "That's disrespectable!"

They saw Rukia giving signals to Orihime, she nodded, and ran off.

"Hey? Where's she going?" Ben said. But then later on they saw that she was sneaking behind him. She cut his arm, and was able to save the little boy. Her attack was flawless.

They could see that Orihime was talking to the boy.

"Are you alright?" The orange haired beauty asked, worriedly. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

The boy was carried bridal style by Orihime.

The boy's cheek turned pink, and this made a tightening feeling in Ben's stomach. He couldn't quite put why he was acting like this, but he ignored the feeling.

""You can call me by my nickname, Ryu." The boy said, introducing himself to the two Shinigami's.

Orihime put him down and said "Stay put, Ryu, this won't take long"

They could tell by her expression that she meant business. Both girls charged towards the monster and yelled "Taste this you hollow Scum!"

They stabbed him right in the face. Kevin just watched in amazement. They didn't know what was going to happen to the monster now, but then their question was answered when a huge door was seen. They saw two skeletons were seen in the door. Bandages wrapped around their heads, and some red papers in them. Their hands were in the door's handle.

"That's…" Orihime began.

"Yes." Rukia said "It's the doors to the underworld."

"The doors to the underworld?!" The three of them said, stunned to what Rukia said. They took a long look at the doors, and thought it was very creepy.

"The doors to the underworld?!" Ryu said, scared, and he ran behind Rukia.

"Don't worry. You won't be dragged in. Those doors are only meant for him." She reassured him. "We can only forgive sins that the person has made as a hollow, but we cannot forgive what he did when he was alive, and they are sent to the underworld."

He nodded. The doors opened, and a big hand with a sword popped out. Then the hand dug the sword right in the middle of the hollow, and that was official, he was dead.

Gwen gasped, not knowing what to say. Too bad they didn't know their lives would never be the same, and it wall started with a Orange haired girl.

The sword was pulled in into the door, and the doors closed behind the hollow. For a while, it was quiet, but then the door had a crack on it, and then it was breaking apart, until it was destroyed into little pieces.

"So…" Kevin said, breaking the silence "That's the door to the underworld."

Then they saw that the shinigami's were talking to the boy, until he yelled "What?! But you said you weren't going to send me to the underworld!" He yelled.

"No, you aren't going down there. You are going to go to the soul society." Orihime said and stamped a sign in his forehead by the end of the holder of her sword.

"You'll never have to worry about anything ever again."

They watched from afar, they were the ones that helped souls pass on. They always thought that people just went up to the sky, and then they would just go to heaven.

He was glowing, and then disappeared, a black butterfly flew off to the night.

Orihime fell to her knees, and then fell face first to the pavement. Kevin, Gwen, and Ben were worried about her. But they were thinking of whether making a move or to just stay put.

"Orihime!" They heard Rukia yell, and turned Orihime to face her.

Rukia noticed blood stains near Orihime's shoulder, and then knew what happened, she was injured!

"Orihime! Can you hear me?!" She yelled and shook her "Orihime!"

Ben just stood quiet, wondering if the Shinigami was alive or not. He took a step forward, but Kevin blocked his way.

"Kevin!" He yelled to him "We have to help her! She's dying!"

"No!" Kevin answered "We're not sure what that Rukia girl can do to us if she sees us."

There was a long pause, unknowing if Orihime was to awaken, Rukia panicked.

"Please wake up!" She yelled "Orihime!"

Still nothing. Rukia was growing tense.

Gwen then saw something that everyone was waiting for, she was opening her eyes, but very slowly.

"She's alright." Gwen whispered to herself, thankfully.

"R-Rukia…" They herd Orihime's voice, but it was weak. "W-What happened?"

"You're losing blood!" Rukia yelled. "Can you heal yourself?"

"What?" Gwen was shocked "She can heal herself?"

"I-I… don't have the… energy…" She slowly said.

"Here" Rukia simply said "I'll heal you."

She put her hand over her wound, and her hand started to glow green, Orihime was just laying there.

"I-It stings." She smiled weakly.

"You moron!" Rukia yelled "It's what you get for making me worry!"

"Thank you, Rukia-Sensei." Orihime smiled at her. Rukia couldn't help but smile herself.

"Thanks for the help Rukia." She spoke up again "But I think I have the energy now to heal myself."

Rukia nodded and stepped backwards. Orihime closed her eyes, and then a yellow-like force field was on top of her, healing her wound.

"She's such a fast healer." Ben said, but Gwen stepped in.

"She's not a healer. It's like that force field can go back in time and repair her wound to how it was minutes before the attack." Gwen answered.

Just a few minutes passed, and the road was a little busy, with just a few people, but, they all went by, without noticing the injured girl or her friend.

"I don't get it" Kevin said "Why are they passing by like nothing's going on?"

"Maybe, they can't see spirits." Ben said "After all, they're both Shinigamis"

"Maybe. But why can we see them?" Gwen wondered "Is it because we're abnormal like them?"

"Maybe." Her cousin answered.

Other minutes passed by, exactly 3 hour before new years, the shield on top of Orihime disappeared, and she stood up. Her wounds completely closed.

The streets were now empty, everyone else was at home, or at the park. Orihime got up, fully healed. She tied her hair up again, and her wings disappeared.

"Let's go Rukia-Sensei. Our business is done here." She said, and Rukia nodded. Both started to walk.

"Hey!" Ben yelled and ran towards the girls "Wait!"

"Ben!" Gwen yelled and followed him. Kevin growled again and had no choice but to pursue them.

+Orihime+

"Do- Do you hear something?" Orihime asked Rukia.

"Probably some humans playing around here by themselves." She responded formally.

"Are you sure nobody can see us?" She asked, getting nervous.

"Positive" Rukia responded "Non-regular humans can only see us."

"Hey!" They herd the boy yell "Wait!"

"Ben!" A girl's voiced followed him. Then other footsteps were heard.

"Shinigamis!" The boy named Ben said. The two of them froze, horror in their face.

As the boy approached, they turned, and drew their swords, being careful with the three people.

There was a big guy, around 16, he had a black shirt, black hair, and dark blue jeans with black shoes.

A girl was in front of him, she looked like a 15 year old. She had orange hair, a blue shirt, a black skirt with black leggings, and black shoes.

The boy that spoke up looked like he was 15. He had brown hair, a green jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Who are you?!" Rukia asked, Orihime lowered her sword and put it away.

"Let's go Rukia." She said "We have to get going"

"Right." Rukia said, lowered her sword and started to walk off, next to Orihime.

"Wait! Orihime!" The brown haired boy said. Orihime stopped, but didn't turn around.

"How do you know my name?" She asked "I've never told it to you."

"W-We herd you saying your name to that hollow." The girl answered.

"Your full name is Orihime Inoue" Kevin said

"Do you know my partner's name?" Orihime asked, not turning around, but Rukia kept an eye on them.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Kevin answered "She said it herself."

"I see…" Orihime whispered, she turned, and a surprise nobody was expecting. She was smiling.

"I see you know our name." She said "So, what's yours?"

The four of them stood there, unable to speak. Until they changed their mood, and started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ben." The brown haired boy said, smiling.

"My name is Gwen." The girl said, relaxing.

"And my name is Kevin." The big guy said, unsure about saying their name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said and held her hand out. Everyone other than Rukia, hesitated at first, but then Ben took her hand. She then pulled him near her, if you were to describe it, it almost looked like she was going to kiss him. His cheeks turned red.

"I'm so sorry" She said, smiling.

"W-w-" he didn't get to finish. She let go of his hand and with the other (A/N: which nobody noticed was behind her) she put a lighter right in front of him. She turned it on, and white smoke popped out. Ben fell backwards.

"Ori… hime…" He said and fell to the ground, but he thought she herd her say "I'm sorry… Ben"

"Ben!" Gwen yelled, but then noticed Rukia was in front of her.

"Gotcha" She herd her say, and a lighter in font of her. She turned the lighter on, Orihime said something before she fainted and fell to the floor "It was nice to met you, Gwen."

"W-What did you do to them!?" Kevin yelled in anger.

"You wouldn't remember, but It's called memory replacement." Rukia explained "We replaced your friend's memories, and gave them new ones."

"What.." He whispered.

"You won't remember tonight, and you won't remember us. In a few minutes, they'll wake up." Orihime said

"But-" He began

"Kevin" Orihime said, and he turned to her. He was surprised that she was smiling. "I'm so very sorry for this. But It can't be helped. You'll forget Ryu, the Hollow, Rukia…"

Then she appeared right in front of him

"And me." She smiled, and then turned the lighter on in front of him. White smoke came out, and he fainted.

"Sayonara… Kevin." He herd her say.

"Now what?" Rukia asked "We can't leave them out here."

=Minutes later=

"Are you sure you want them in your house, Orihime?" Rukia asked as she placed Gwen in the guest's bedroom.

"Yeah. Besides, they won't know it's my house." She responded as she put Ben in her bed. "And, I'll leave them a note, but it won't have my name in it."

"Fine. Here, help me with this guy, he's big" Rukia said, asking help to put Kevin on the couch. Both of them took one of his arms and dragged him to the couch. When he was on the couch, Orihime wanted to ask something, but considering the situation they avoided, she didn't want to get into more trouble.

"Go ahead." Rukia said "Ask me."

"What?!" Orihime shrieked "How did you know I wanted to ask a question?"

"I've known you for a long time Orihime, you'd think I'd know by now how you would act if you wanted to ask a question." Rukia said "And also, It was written all over your face."

Orihime looked at the ground and then at the clock. It was 10:40 pm.

"Well." She began and started to play with her fingers "I was wondering… could we possibly… stay for New years?"

Rukia turned away from her. There was a long pause before she answered her question. She truned to face her, which Orihime was used to by now. Rukia did a lot of training with her. She learned about the Konso, the hollows, what rank she's in, and how to fight with her Zanpakto. Orihime was the nice-quiet soul reaper (A/N: another word for shinigami)

Rukia's attitude rubbed off on her, and she changed. She wasn't the type to always say sorry over and over again. She didn't cry for the enemy when ever he/she was injured, she isn't clumsy or daydreams on important lessons, and the way she talks is different. Not everything changed though, she's still sweet, a hard worker, and she still has her hairpins. Over time, she and Rukia got very close just like sisters and she had gotten over her crush on Ichigo after all, he was already married to Rukia. (A/N: Shocker, huh?) It was true, it had hurt her to see them on the altar finally making the whole world know that they loved each other, but as she time went and with Rukia spending so much time together she had gotten over it. She knew that they shared a bond and that she and him wouldn't have had that bond if it was her and Ichigo married. She loves and cares for Ichigo, but those feelings are like a brother to sister feeling. Chad now lived with the little boy he found that was stuck in the bird's body. Nobody knew what happened to Ishida, it was like he just disappeared. Orihime tried looking for him, to see if he was in the soul society, but no luck.

"No…" Rukia answered. Orihime began "But-"

"Orihime, do you want this happening again?" She asked and she pointed to Kevin, who was still asleep.

"No. I don't, but please!" Orihime begged "We don't get any break in the soul society, and we can never have fun!"

"Orihime…" Rukia said "We can't. Ichigo will-"

"No! We'll just tell him that the fight took way too long and that we had to rest for awhile." She said "Please!"

"Orihime! That doesn't work on me" She answered when Orihime gave her puppy eyes.

"Please!!!!" She yelled, but was careful not to be herd "PLEASE!!!"

She kept on begging, and begging. Rukia was getting really ticked off. She couldn't take it anymore she was afreaid that she was going to say something she didn't mean. So she agreed.

"Alright Alright! We'll go!" She shouted, but then let out a silent gasp. Orihime didn't hear the gasp, wrote a quick note, and put it next to Ben.

"Yay!" Orihime said, she got a hold of Rukia's arm, and started to drag her off to Urahara's shop.

'_Did those word really come out of my mouth?'_ Rukia thought, but had no choice but to let herself be dragged by Orihime. Orhime couldn't believe what she said either, but hey, she wasn't complaining. What was their destination? Urahara's shop! Orihime kept on leading the way, with poor little Rukia right behind her.

=30 minutes later=

The clock read 11:10 pm. Ben was the first one to wake up. He smelled a fragrance of strawberry, and then lifted his head. He saw that he was on a bed that was covered in white sheets. He got up, and looked all over the room. He saw wallpaper of flowers everywhere in the room, pink curtains on the windows, a closet, which was half opened, a bathroom, a white clean rug, and a wooden drawer. He got out of the room, and headed towards the living room, but before he got there, there was a door, which was barely open. He opened it very slowly. Not knowing what was behind the door. When the door was half open, he was able to see a figure on the bed. The light for the room was off, so he couldn't tell it was a boy or a girl. He quietly snuck in, a hand over the omnitrix. The figure moved a little bit, so he froze where he was. When the figure was still again, he started to tip toe again. Until the covers were thrown at him. He didn't react to the sneak attack soon, so the blue quilt ended up over him. When he got the quilt off of him, he was pinned down to the ground. He struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Ben?" The voice asked, which sounded familiar. Ben got a better look at the person, and knew who the person was. It was his cousin, Gwen.

"What are you doing?" He asked, she got off on top of him, and helped him up.

"I thought you were a burglar." She said. Both of them then walked out of the room, and into the living room. They turned on the light's and saw Kevin, lying there on the couch.

"Wake up!" Gwen said, and shook Kevin. When that didn't work, she just slapped him. That really woke him up. He sat up, and put a hand over his cheek. He looked to his right and saw Gwen there.

"Why'd you do that?!" He yelled.

"Cause you wouldn't wake up." She said, a paper falling to the ground. Gwen noticed it, bent down, and picked it up.

"What's this?" She said, both of the guys looked over her shoulder to see what the piece of paper said.

**Dear people,**

**Sorry I left you like that, but I had to catch my airplane to America. I hope you were okay with me putting you in my apartment. Please take care of it. The key's are on the table, you are welcomed there anytime. Please close up for me, there are some food there if you want some. Also, your Car is parked in front, so you don't have to worry. See ya!**

**-Anonymous**

"Anonymous? What? The person doesn't want us to know who he/she is?" Kevin asked. He opened the door and saw his car out there. Ben went to the table and saw keys on it. Gwen didn't see any pictures, except one, a guy, around his 20, black hair, blue eyes, and a business suit on.

"Do you think that this is the person who wrote this letter?" She asked, both of them just shrugged. A pink teddy bear was seen on top of books.

"Maybe it could be a girl." Kevin said, picking up the pink teddy bear.

"Could be. Anyways, we should get going." Ben said "How about we spend a little time here?"

"Why?" Kevin asked "There's nothing to do here."

"That's not what I meant. I'm trying to tell you that we should get over to the park." He said, but Kevin didn't want to hear it, and walked out the door.

Gwen and Ben exchanged look and ran off to catch him.

"I think he's right." Gwen said, and all three of them walked down the stairs, Kevin ahead.

"It's a time to celebrate, and we're in Japan, I'd like to see how they celebrate it." She continued. Kevin got in the driver's seat, and got the engine running.

"Please Kevin!" Both begged, but it was like he didn't listen to them.

"Get on or I leave you behind." He simply said, both of them faced the facts, they couldn't change his mind. They looked glum and got on, without another word. He took off, also not saying a word. They drove off for a few minutes, he then drove inside a building. A man that looked like he came from America was there, thank god. All three of them didn't know that much Japanese.

"That'll be 2 dollars please" The man said, and Kevin gave Japanese money. (A/N: I have no idea how the heck he got the money.0_0...)

The man in return gave him a ticket, and Kevin drove off. There were a lot of cars parked around here. Obviously it was a parking lot. Luckily they didn't have to go up to find a spot for the car, because there was one right there in the first floor. He turned off the car, and got off. Gwen and Ben were still confused, and did the same he did, got off the car. They ran off to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked, but still no reply. They kept on asking him where they were going. He kept on ignoring them. It was such a miracle that he was able to ignore them for a block to their destination. He was getting really ticked off. A few seconds later, he couldn't take it anymore and finally snapped.

"Do you guys want to go to the park or not?!" He yelled, the other two were completely stunned. They didn't speak for a minute, but then they smiled and ran off, leaving him behind.

"Hey?! Wait for me!!" He yelled and ran off to catch them.

They spend some time, plying games in the stands, getting some traditional kimonos to wear, and also they ate some food they have never tasted. They had so much fun, that they didn't even notice time passing by. Gwen was off, somewhere with Kevin, and Ben laughed inside, obviously she had feelings for him, and vice versa. He was so busy thinking about the future couple, that he didn't pay attention to where he was walking, that he bumped into someone.

The person almost fell, but he had quick reflexes that he was able to balance himself and get a hold of the person's hand so the person wouldn't fall.

"I'm sorry" He said "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, my fault. I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going." The person said, by the sound of the voice, Ben could tell it was a girl.

+Orihime and Rukia+

They were having such a blast! Thought, they had to go to Urahara's shop to get some supplies. They had to get into Giggai's so they could be visible to humans. After they were ready, they got into some Kimonos. Rukia decided to wear a black one, with white bunnies around the edge, (A/N: I know how much she likes them, so I decided to make one that actually fits her.) and she was wearing a heart shaped locket, Ichigo gave it to her before they were married.

Orihime let her hair down, which was now a bit unseen, but she decided it was a time to celebrate, so she let her hair blow in the wind. She had a white kimono, with cherry blossom pictures on them, along with glitter that made her stand out. She, obviously, still had her hairpins on.

After they were done, they went off, to the park. It was so much fun. Rukia was still unused to it, she after all, never celebrated new years like this. Rukia couldn't believe that Orihime was smiling so much. Back in the soul society, Orihime was trained through out the whole day, she didn't smile a lot. Rukia didn't like it one bit, she thought of Orihime as her little sister. Byakuya spend some time with Orihime too, and has developed some feelings for her, but not romantic feelings, the feelings were very protective of her. When she spent time with him, she smiled, but her smile grew when the three of them were together.

Another time she smiled was when she was finally reunited with her brother. After searching for 3 years, she finally found him. Apparently, he was searching for her too. Rukia found him, and talked to him before the family was reunited. They had a chat, and decided to surprise her. It surely did surprise her, although it ended up earning Sora a punch in the cheek. She apologized to him, she was caught by surprise, that's why.

Rukia always loved it when Orihime smiled, it made her feel like Orihime was like her real sister, Hisana. Her sister looked like Rukia, except for the attitude and the blue eyes. She never got to know her sister, but she had a feeling that she was almost like Orihime, Kind.

Orihime handed her some stuff on a stick, it was colored pink. Rukia felt unsure about it.

"What is it?" She asked, as Orihime ate hers.

"Cotton candy." Orihime replied, and Rukia gave her a questioned look. She got the message and started to laugh "No, It's not cotton that is used for clothes, it's just called that because it looks like cotton. Try it, it'll be delicious!"

Rukia still didn't know what to do, but she just decided to trust her student. She got a piece off from the cotton candy, and then put it in her mouth.

"Wow! Something happened! Just a few seconds in my tongue, and it disappeared!" She exclaimed, but Orihime giggled.

"That's what it's suppose to do." She said, and Rukia smiled.

"You are right, this is delicious." Rukia said, and started to eat the cotton candy. They also played a game, where you had to land a ball into a bowl where a fish is in, if you do, you win the fish. Both of them didn't win anything in that stand, it was too hard.

Both of them were walking, until something caught Rukia's eyes, a pet stand. They wandered in, and saw cats, dogs, a horse, and some other animals. Rukia saw the cutest animal in the whole world, A bunny! It was white, with some black spots on it. The woman on the stand allowed her to carry it around, and also feed it. Orihime was with the dog, playing with it, feeding it, and carrying it around. It was a Husky, which were Orihime's favorite.

After that they played more games, ate, and took some breaks. After a few minutes, Rukia stopped in her tracks. Orihime turned and gave her a questioned look.

"Rukia-Sensei?" She asked "Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just want to get more cotton candy… But I don't want to leave you alone." She said, Orihime smiled and said "Go, It's alright, I'll see you at the firework display."

Rukia smiled at her, and ran off, to find the cotton candy stand. Orihime giggled inside her head.

'_Ah… Rukia-Sensei.. You never seem to change…Oh, maybe, you'll go and get some more after you're done with it. Oh and she might like the surprise party!'_ She kept on laughing inside her head, and then bumped into someone, but the person was able to keep his balance, and get a hold of her hand so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm sorry" The person said "I wasn't watching where I was going."

""No, my fault. I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going." Orihime said, and then looked directly at the person. Inside, she was panicking, but on the outside, she was just a bit surprised. It was him.

------

Sorry, but that's where I'm leaving it. Ja-Ne!


End file.
